


I'll Try My Best

by Strangertd



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertd/pseuds/Strangertd
Summary: Soulmates AU where when you turn 17, whatever you or your soulmate write on your skin, will appear on the other's as well.In the first few chapters there will be a lot of texting before they actually meet in person.





	1. Today's my birthday!

All his life, Kurt had been looking forward to meeting his soulmate. His stepbrother found his not too long after his 17th birthday, lucky son of a bitch. People typically don't meet their soulmate so soon after they turn 17, unless they're actively looking for them, which Finn hadn't been. Rachel, however, was. She wrote on her arm the day of her 17th birthday, and discovered later in glee club that Finn had the exact same markings in hot pink glitter pen along his arms.

Kurt had tried to do the same. For the first 3 months after his seventeenth birthday, he wrote on his arms every single morning- intricate, swirling designs that he could pick out on anyone, that is, if his soulmate lived near him. After realizing his soul mate wasn't in his school, since he hadn't seen anything, he'd then resorted to writing small messages. Yet, no matter what he tried, he never got a reply. He was now 3 months away from his 18th birthday, and as the romantic person he was, losing hope that he'd find his soul mate like a few of his other glee club friends.

* * *

 

It happened in his last period- AP French. He was working on his assignment (writing a rationale on the themes of Le Comte de Monte Cristo) when he felt a cold, tingling sensation on the palm of his left hand. He opened his hand as the feeling subsided to see a simple word.

_Hi :)_

Kurt bit his lip to keep in his excitement- he didn't want to make a scene in class. As he dug through his bag to pull out a pen, he felt the cold feeling return. He set the pen on his desk and watched the letters form on his palm.

_Today's my birthday!_

Kurt smiled even wider, uncapping the pen to reply. He'd spent months worrying about his soulmate, but he just wasn't seventeen yet! Well, Kurt was hoping it was a he. What if it wasn't? Would Kurt even still be interested? Kurt pushed the thoughts away, reminding himself that this was his soulmate, and wrote back on the lower part of his palm.

_Congrats! Happy birthday!_

Kurt spun the pen in his fingers as he thought about what to do next. They couldn't communicate by hand forever, and quite frankly, Kurt didn't really like the piercing cold feeling it gave off.  Besides, he wanted to know more. If this kid was 17, surely they had a phone of some sort. Kurt was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the cold feeling until he looked down at the back of his hand.

_Omg, thank you!_

_Cute,_ Kurt thought, still glowing over the fact that this was actually happening to him. He looked up at the clock on the wall- only 2 minutes left of class. Kurt quickly wrote down a reply.

_5550110\. Text me?_

Kurt waited for a reply, but he never got one. He never got a text either. During glee club however, Kurt felt his phone vibrate while Rachel was singing another powerhouse ballad in the front of the room. He pulled out his phone and was greeted by three texts from an unknown number.

**_#_ ** _-Sorry! I Had to drive home._

_#-It's me by the way_

_#-Soulmate_

Kurt chuckled softly, glancing around the room to make sure no one was looking at him (which, as usual, they weren't), and typed a reply.

_K- I figured… What's your name? I want to save it as a contact_

The response came immediately

_#- Blaine. Blaine Anderson._

Kurt smiled. He was fairly certain his soulmate would be male- he's not really the straightest guy in the world, but you can never be too sure. Santana was certain her soulmate would be male, but she ended up with Brittany Pierce's sharpie marks on her arms one morning.

_K- I'm Kurt Hummel. It's really nice to finally meet you._

_B- Have you been waiting long?_

_K- Only 9 months, but I've been looking forward to this moment for practically my whole life._

_B- You're holding me to high standards here, Kurt. I'll try my best to please you._

_B- Where do you live, by the way?_

_K- You're doing great so far._

_K- I live in Lima, Ohio. You near there at all?_

_B- :0 Lima!!! I live in Westerville!_

_K- No way! That's not far at all. Where do you go to school?_

_B- Dalton Academy._

_K- Ooh. A prep school boy, huh? I go to McKinley._

_B- That I am ;)_

_B- But wow! I'm glad you're close! I was worried we'd be hundreds of miles away._

"Kurt!" His head snapped up to see Rachel standing in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Glee is over. Are you still coming over?" Oh, right. This morning Rachel had invited him over to watch the new episode of Project Runway with Mercedes and Tina. He might as well go- no sense in canceling last minute. If he got distracted, he could always watch a rerun at home.

"Yeah, lets go. You ladies still need a ride?"

* * *

 

When they got to Rachel's house and settled up in her room, Kurt pulled out his phone to see two missed texts from Blaine.

_B- Kurt?_

_B- Are you working? Am I bothering you? I'm sorry..._

Oh, he never got the chance to reply earlier. Thankful that the girls' eyes were glued to the screen, he typed out his reply.

_K- No, I don't have a job. I mean, sometimes I help my dad at work but, no. I was driving to my friends house. Sorry._

_B- It's no problem. I just got worried you were ignoring me._

_K- Of course not! Besides, you're my soulmate, silly._

_B- Ha, that I am..._

_K- If this is totally weird, you don't have to, but could you send me a picture? I just want to see what you look like..._

_B- Haha, of course I can. One_ _second._

_B- [Image]_

_B- There I am :)_

Kurt covered his face with one hand as he opened the image. Blaine was adorable, with wide eyes and gelled back hair. Kurt's breathing picked up because holy shit he's a lucky guy if _this_ is his soulmate.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Mercedes asked, scooting closer to Kurt. He placed a finger over his lips, then pointed to Rachel, indicating that he doesn't want her to investigate. Mostly because if she finds out then Kurt will never hear the end of it, and right now he just wants to focus on getting to know Blaine. He gave Mercedes his left hand so she could read over their conversation, her eyes growing wide. She pointed to his phone and he nodded, showing her the picture Blaine sent. Her mouth dropped open and she gave him a thumbs up, mouthing the word 'cute.'

She rested her head on Kurt's shoulder to watch the rest of their exchange, Kurt grinning coyly as he responded.

_K- Wow._

_K- You are absolutely adorable._

_B- Really?_

_K- Oh my god, yes._

_B- Haha, well thank you. I really appreciate it._

_B- So… Do I get a picture in return, or do I have to spend the rest of my life imagining what you look like?_

_K- Not the rest of your life, Blaine. But yes. One second._

Kurt switched to the camera on his phone and held it out, he and Mercedes both grinning at the camera. They both giggled as they looked over the picture, agreeing that they both looked good enough for this beautifully perfect boy that Kurt was lucky enough to be matched with. Kurt sent it and bit his lip, anxiously waiting for Blaine's reply. A few moments later, he got one.

_B- Oh, you're gorgeous._

_B- Well, both of you are, but wow._

_K- Aw, thank you <3 That's my friend, Mercedes by the way._

_K- She thinks you're cute too._

_B- It's funny that you two are having a get together but it's_ my _birthday today._

_K- Well go enjoy your birthday then, silly._

_B- I am already_

"Kurt, are you even paying attention?" Kurt and Mercedes' heads shot up at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Uhm, sort of? My dad was asking me about something. Sorry." He lied, still trying to keep the whole soulmate thing on the down low. Partly because he wanted to know Blaine better and meet him in person before he introduced him to everyone, and secondly because it was Rachel. She tended to take every situation having to do with romance and take it at least five times farther than it should go.

"Well, it's over now. You're the one who got me into this show. Since it's over, though, we should play some games. Maybe have some girl talk time." Kurt sighed as she turned around to turn off the TV. Mercedes scooted forward on Rachel's bed and pulled a bowl of popcorn up as Kurt sent Blaine one last text.

_K- Aw Blaine._

_K- I hate to say it now, but I have to go. My friend wants to have "girl talk time" so, I have to participate._

_B- Boo :(_

_B- Promise me you'll text me tomorrow?_

_K- Of course! I have to help my dad for a little bit with paperwork at his shop since tomorrow's Saturday but, I'll definitely have lots of time to text you._

_B- I'm glad. Now go have fun. I'll be okay._

_K- You promise?_

_B- I promise_

_K- Talk to you tomorrow_

_B- Tomorrow_

_B- <3_

 


	2. Father Knows Best

Saturday afternoon, Kurt was sitting at the front desk at his father’s shop, filing paperwork out for him and getting customers in order for the day. Burt’s usual receptionist had to cancel the morning before because of a health emergency with her family, and Burt was more than understanding of the situation. And truly? Kurt didn’t mind helping his father at the shop, whether it was doing paperwork behind a desk or working on cars in his coveralls. But today, Kurt was thankful he was behind the desk. That’s because he and Blaine had been texting ever since Blaine messaged him at 11 that morning and immediately reached out to Kurt.

They’d first just talked about movies they enjoy, most of them being musicals, then spent the past 4 or so hours swapping stories about their lives, mostly wholehearted and happy stories, but the more he began to learn about Blaine, the more he realized he was truly falling for him. He knew it was inevitable, they are each other’s perfect match, but Kurt didn’t expect it to happen so  _ fast _ . They’d only met yesterday, after all.

 

_ B- Hey, I have an idea _

_ B- It’s kinda dumb and we don’t have to do it but, we should play 20 questions. _

_ K- Just ask questions back and forth? Anything? _

_ B- Sure. Anything. You go first. _

_ K- Okay… What kind of music do you like? _

_ B- Ooh. I like a lot of different types. Roxy, classic rock, disco, showtunes. Anything really. _

_ K- Interesting. Not bad taste at all ;)  _

_ K- Your turn. _

_ B- Do you believe in life after death? _

_ K- Woah. Deep. _

_ B- Sorry _

_ K- I don’t really know if I want to… I mean, in some ways it’s comforting to know that your loved ones are still with you and watching over you, but do they see everything? Because there are some things I definitely don’t want my mom or grandmother to see. And when I die, I think I’d rather believe I get reincarnated into another person or something. I don’t want to be a miserable Kurt ghost for the rest of eternity, just watching the living enjoy themselves. _

_ B- I think you’d be an amazing ghost! But I understand that. Wouldn’t want mom to see you masturbate. Speaking of, when did your mom die?  _

_ K- So you talk about me jerking off, and then you ask questions twice in a row? _

_ B- Yes, and technically, your last text had a question in it. But you don’t have to answer if it’s too soon… _

_ K- I’m just teasing you. It’s fine. She died almost 10 years ago so, I’m okay. My dad’s remarried. I got a brother out of it. It’s all good here. _

_ B- Oh, well that’s good. Was she your dad’s soulmate? _

_ K- Yeah. They met in college and had me after they graduated. My mom was actually 2 months pregnant with me at her graduation lol. But then there was a pretty bad accident and she just didn’t make it. But my stepmom, Carole’s husband died too. They bonded over losing their soulmates and eventually filled the gap with each other. It was really sweet. _

_ B- That’s…. Adorable. I mean, sad but, I’m glad they found each other! _

_ K- Me too. They’re really happy. _

_ K- What about you? Your parents? _

_ B- My mom never met her soulmate. She fooled around during her senior year of high school and ended up with my brother. Then she did the same thing after college with her boyfriend and ended up with me. They got married after and stayed together until I came out at age 13. He tried to “fix” me but when he realized I was definitely gay he left. Mom realized that dating around wasn’t working and set off to find her soulmate but, nothing ever came up. So either her soulmate is way younger than she is, younger than me even, or deceased. _

_ K- Oh damn, Blaine _

_ B- She’s happy though. She gets to travel a lot for work, which is something she really enjoys doing so... _

_ K- That’s good at least. You came out at 13? _

_ B- Yep. I didn’t really think much of it then but, that’s also when the bullying started. That’s why I go to Dalton now. _

_ K- Wow. I was bullied even before I came out. When I was sixteen. _

_ B- At least you’re out and proud now :)  _

  
  


“Hey Kurt.” Kurt’s attention was drawn up to where his dad was talking to him from the doorway. “I’m leaving Kenny in charge of closing today. You and I can head home if you want. Start up some dinner for when Carole gets home.” 

“Sure. Just a second.” Kurt said as he stood up, grabbing his jacket and shooting one last text to Blaine.

 

_ K- Hey, I have to go for a while. Text you after dinner. _

_ B- Okay <3 _

  
  


Kurt smiled down at his phone, chest tightening with admiration at the flirty heart emoji Blaine had sent- something he tended to do a lot. His affections didn’t go unnoticed by his father. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Burt clicked off the radio to talk to his son.

“So, Kurt. Anything going on lately?” He asked. Kurt looked out the window and shook his head lightly.

“Not really.” He lied, even though he knew it was no use trying. His dad has had to play both parent roles for 9 years. He knew more about Kurt than anyone.

“Uh huh. Kurt, I know you, okay? I know when you’re feeling off, and you are. It’s a good kind though. You’re smiling more and you have a new light to you.” Burt said, looking over at Kurt while at a stoplight.

“Am I?” Kurt asked, a slight blush rising to his cheeks and he made eye contact with his father. He should have figured his dad would notice him acting different so soon.

“You are. And I’ve witnessed change like that before. You’ve met them, haven’t you? Your soulmate?” The silence Burt got in return was enough of an affirmation to him. He shook his head, trying to hide his grin. He knew this was a big moment in Kurt’s life. 

“Who is it?” He added after a moment. Kurt shook his head, but eventually gave in and smiled wide. 

“His name is Blaine.” he said, and Burt smacked the center console in excitement.

“Blaine, huh? Is he nice? He in any of your classes? Is he cute? You should invite him to dinner tonight...” Burt started, and Kurt stopped him before he could go too far.

“Dad.” Kurt laughed, shaking his head. “We just met yesterday. Not in person either. He lives in Westerville and- yes, he’s really cute. I just wanted to get to know him a little more first.”

“That’s… very responsible of you, Kurt. This  _ is _ a really exciting moment for you, though.” Burt said, his son nodding in agreement. “You only have one soulmate. Not everyone gets the chance to meet theirs in person, or sometimes even at all. Sometimes, it doesn’t last long. Sure, you can find love anywhere, but it’s never the same as loving your soulmate. I mean, not that Carole isn’t perfect- because she is, but it’s not the same. She’d probably tell you the same thing. Love is amazing, but your soulmate makes the world seem like a brighter place.” 

As they pulled into the driveway and parked, the car was silent as the two men looked at each other, soaking in what Burt had just said. After a moment, Kurt smiled at his dad, tears lightly dusting his eyes. 

“Thanks, Dad.” He said, and Burt nodded, turning off the engine and patting Kurt’s shoulder.

“Now come on, Carole gets home in a little over an hour. Let’s get some food ready.”

  
  



	3. Daisies

“Wait, Sorry, my phone cut out. You guys did what?”

Kurt giggled and shifted on his bed so he was laying on his stomach. Blaine’s voice was beautiful and heartwarming. They’d been texting for barely over a week by now, and had in the last few days transitioned into talking on the phone. Kurt loved it. Loved Blaine’s voice. His laugh. 

Him. 

“My Mom and I would put on little shows for my dad. My favorite was when we would put on Welcome to the 60s from Hairspray and sing it to our hearts content. It was great.” He said fondly, remembering a seven year old him jumping off the couch while his father watched his son and wife dance.

“That’s adorable, oh my god.” Blaine chuckled, and Kurt’s heart fluttered at the sound. Why is it still doing that? Kurt had heard Blaine laugh dozens of times in the last few days, but every one that escaped made him feel like the first time. 

“So Blaine, I was wondering, are you doing anything today?” 

Silence. 

“I don’t think so… why?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to meet for coffee? If you’re okay with a midday coffee, that is.” Kurt asked. As much as he loved calling and texting Blaine, he really wanted to meet him. They live so close, they could have crossed paths in public plenty of times before and never even realized it. Besides, they are soulmates. Kurt knew they’d get the rest of their lives to spend together, but he wanted to start right now. Even if it’s just coffee dates. 

“Uh… I mean, I-“ Blaine stuttered. Oh no, he was hesitating. Was he rushing things? 

“I mean,” Kurt cut in, “you don’t have to go if you don’t want to, I just- I really like you, Blaine.” He heard Blaine sigh in response. 

“Yeah. Okay. I’m just a little nervous.” Kurt’s heart melted at the statement. 

“Blaine, you don’t need to be.”

“But I will be. What time? And where?”

“Lima Bean. 12:30 work for you?” Kurt asked, sitting up and walking toward his closet. That was only 48 minutes away, and he wanted to make a good first in-person impression. 

“Yeah. That’s good. I’ll see you there. Bye Kurt.”

“Bye Blaine.” Kurt grinned, then promptly hung up. He tossed his phone onto his bed and immediately set out for the perfect outfit. 

***

Kurt took a deep breath as he cut out the engine to his navigator. As he walked out toward the doors to the cafe, he adjusted the crinkles in his outfit. He had decided on black and white pinstriped pants with a white, long sleeved button up, and a grey crochet, sleeveless sweater that extended to his knees. And his Doc Martens, of course. When all was set, he opened the doors. 

Looking around, he didn’t see Blaine anywhere, but they had agreed over text before Kurt had left that whoever showed up first would buy the drinks. So, Kurt went up to the counter and ordered a medium drip like he had been told, and nonfat mocha for himself. He then found a table in the corner with perfect view of the door, claiming it for he and Blaine.

He waited for Blaine as patiently as he could, but when 13 minutes passed, he started to get worried. He didn’t want to be the one to triple text someone while they were potentially driving, but he didn’t want to get stood up either. 

After 6 more agonizing minutes, however, Blaine walked through the door, a soft chime filling the bustling cafe. Kurt smiled and waved at him once they made eye contact, and Blaine made his way over, hands holding a small bouquet of deep violet Daisies. Kurt stood up to greet him. 

“Hi.”

“Hi. I’m sorry I’m late. I wanted to get you flowers but they guy took forever to set them up.” Blaine said, handing Kurt the small bouquet of a dozen daisies. Kurt smelled them and smiled softly. 

“I love them, Blaine.” He said, and Blaine smiled, a small flush covering his cheeks. 

“Well, I know you said once before that roses are a cliche gift, no matter how romantic they may be, so I wanted to get you something different.”

“Gerbera Daisies.” Kurt said, grinning and holding them close. 

“They happen to be my favorite flower.” Blaine hummed out, shifting on his heels. Kurt set the flowers down on the table and pulled him in for a hug, heart fluttering as he felt Blaine relax into the gesture. 

“Thank you.” He whispered in his ear. They pulled apart and each took their seats at the small table. 

“I’m sorry if your coffee’s cold. I got it 20 minutes ago.” Kurt said apologetically. 

“Nah, it’s okay. I deserve it anyways,” Blaine laughed, “I was the late one.”

“Shh, it was worth it.” Kurt said, gesturing to the flowers. 

“Now, tell me more about glee club.” Blaine smiled, looking at Kurt with his earnest, honey golden eyes. Kurt was 100 percent certain, in that moment, that he was hooked. 

 

***

 

After nearly two hours, the two walked out to the parking lot together, Kurt with his flowers in one hand, and the other brushing softly against Blaine’s. 

“This is me.” Blaine said, gesturing to his deep grey car. Kurt nodded his approval and took a deep breath, smiling at the other boy. 

“I had a lot of fun- and thanks again for the flowers.” Kurt said, hugging them to his chest for emphasis. 

“You’re welcome. Thanks for inviting me. I… hope we can do this a lot more.” Blaine said, gently biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Of course. I’d love that, Blaine.” 

For a few moments they said nothing, simply content to just look at each other, taking in one another. Kurt had just noticed that Blaine’s red pant legs were rolled up just a little too short, openly exposing his black loafers. His white polo shirt was neatly accessorised with a satin red and black spotted bow tie. 

Kurt took a small step closer, telling himself he was just examining him in more detail, but the way Blaine’s breath hitched as he did so made him want more. His gaze reached Blaine’s eyes, but the younger boy was stuck staring at his lips. 

“You can kiss me if you want to.” Kurt said with a shaky breath, and Blaine didn’t even hesitate to push forward. 

When their lips met, Kurt let out a happy sigh before pushing back against Blaine, his tongue daring out to tease against the others lower lip. Blaine opened his mouth to accept the intrusion, but the second their tongues touched, Kurt pulled away. 

“I don’t want to take this any further. At least not in public.” Kurt smiled, and Blaine grinned back, nodding in agreement. 

“Okay.”

“Blaine, I don’t know how to say this but, I- will you be my boyfriend? Unless it’s too soon but I just thought that-“

“Kurt.” Blaine cut in, “I would love to be your boyfriend.” He said, smiling sheepishly. 

“Good.” Kurt said, laughing softly. 

“Uh, so I’ll call you tonight?” Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded, heart soaring. 

“Yeah. Bye Bee.” Kurt said, before pressing one last kiss to Blaine’s lips. He jogged away to his car, looking back once he reached it to see Blaine staring at him with a satisfied smile.


	4. Friday Night Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 1 week after Ch 3

When Kurt finally got up to his room at 5:30pm after a long glee club practice, he found that he had 2 unread texts from Blaine. He must not have heard them come in. He sat on his bed and plugged in his near-dead phone before opening them.

B- Hey love <3

B- Would you like to meet up for dinner tonight at Breadstix? My treat.

Kurt hummed out a smile as he read the message a few times over. Blaine was such a gentleman sometimes, it physically hurt. 

K- I’d love to, but I can’t. Friday night family dinner tonight.

B- Boo :(

K- If you really want to eat with me that bad, you can come join us if you want. Meet the family. Hang out with me <3

Over the past two weeks, Kurt had found that Blaine reacted in a way that he liked when he got particularly flirty. The response was immediate.

B-Yes! What time?

K- Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes so…. Asap.

B-You got it! See you soon xxx

Kurt laughed as he turned off his phone, leaving it to charge. Suddenly, the severity of the situation sunk in. Blaine was coming over. For family dinner. In ten minutes. He hadn’t really gotten around to telling anyone about Blaine yet. It’s not that he didn’t want to, or didn’t care, he just got distracted by Blaine himself, that he never really got around to it. Sure, his dad knew he had met his soulmate, but not that they were boyfriends. He had to go set an extra plate next to his...

Kurt ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, fervently grabbing an extra plate and silverware and setting it on the table. Carole watched him, an amused grin on her face.

“Kurt, I already set up an extra spot for Rachel.” Kurt stiffened up.

“Rachel?” He asked, then counted the plates. There were five, and now six. Shit.

“Oh, well it’s not for Rachel.” He mumbled, turning to look at Carole- and his father who was now entering the kitchen. 

“Oh. Is Mercedes coming to join us again?” She asked, turning back to adjust the settings on the stove to turn down the chilli. 

“No.” He said, catching both his parents’ attention. “It’s a boy.” Burt froze and tried to hide a smile. Ever since Kurt had told him about his soulmate, he had been waiting to meet him. And now he’d get the chance. Burt grabbed a pen from the counter and handed it to Kurt, who smiled in return. He drew a small heart on his left hand, and held it up so Carole could see. He raised his eyebrows and she caught on immediately, giving a small, excited yelp.

“Kurt! That’s amazing! What’s his name? How long have you been together?”

“Blaine and, a full week now.” He said, his smirk growing wider with every word.

“Wait, so you two are for sure dating now?” Burt asked, raising his brows at his son.

“Kurt?! You’re dating someone?” He heard Rachel from behind him. Kurt turned to look at her, Finn by her side, and nodded.

“Yes. And I expect you to behave. All of you.” He said, glaring at the four of them. The doorbell rang and Kurt took a deep breath. “Please, stay in the kitchen.” He said as he walked to the front door.

After turning back to make sure everyone had listened to him, Kurt opened the door to see his boyfriend smiling at him. Kurt ushered him inside, a hand resting on Blaine’s back as he slid off his shoes. 

“My brother’s girlfriend is over too. I told you about Rachel, right?” Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded in return, letting out a shaky breath.

“Aw Bee, you’ll be okay.” Kurt hummed out, pressing a small kiss to Blaine’s temple. “Now come on.” Kurt extended his hand out, and Blaine held it tight, following him to the dining room where everyone was already seated and serving themselves.

“Hey guys,” Kurt started, and everyone looked over at them. “So, this is Blaine, my boyfriend, and uh.” He trailed off then and lifted their entwined hands, and his own left, to show off the matching pen drawing he had made moments earlier.

“Oh shoot, that’s awesome bro, welcome to the club.” Finn said, holding his hand up for a high five, which Kurt hesitantly tapped.

“We’re really glad you could make it, Blaine.” Carole smiled warmly as the two boys made their way around the table to their seats.

“Yeah, I’m glad you’re here. I hate to be the stereotypical dad but just know that if you do anything to hurt my son, I will personally come to your house and-”

“Dad please stop talking, he’s nervous enough.” Kurt interrupted, and Burt stopped, allowing the boys to start filling their plates. Once they had done so, Rachel folded her hands and stared Blaine down.

“So, Blaine. Tell me everything about yourself. And I mean everything.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. This was going to take a while.

***

After the dinner plates were cleared, Kurt and Blaine managed to escape up to his room. Kurt shut the door and sighed, turning to the younger boy who had taken a seat on his bed.

“I’m so sorry Rachel quizzed you the whole time.” Kurt apologized, but Blaine just laughed at him.

“It’s okay. She was just eager. I still had fun today.”

“Really?” Kurt grinned, sitting next to him on the mattress, “Even with my dad’s almost threat?” Blaine laughed again.

“Yes, Kurt. I can tell they care about you. It’s really sweet.” Kurt shrugged in response and Blaine nudged his shoulder softly.

“Do you want to watch Project Runway with me for a while?” Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded eagerly. Kurt slid back on the bed and turned on the tv, playing the episode he had on DVR. He held out his arms, inviting the other boy to sit with him. After Blaine settled himself in Kurt’s embrace, he planted a kiss on his gelled hair.

After two episodes, Blaine’s mom finally texted him, asking him to head home. Kurt walked with him to his car, holding his hand tightly. They hugged for longer than they should have, pushing against Blaine’s curfew. Eventually the hugging turned into small kisses, and those turned into making out against Blaine’s car door.

After another text notification from Blaine’s mom sounded, they pulled away. 

“Coffee tomorrow still?” Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded, eyes glossed over.  
“Good… Bye Blaine.” 

“Goodnight, Kurt.” Blaine said, and with one last kiss to his cheek, Kurt walked back up to his front door, and Blaine got in his car. Kurt stayed out, waving Blaine away until his car disappeared from eyesight.


	5. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Teen smut, mutual masturbation

When Kurt walked into glee practice that afternoon, he was practically bouncing with every step. He had woken up that morning with beautiful swirling designs on both of his arms, and 2 texts from Blaine.

 

One of them was a long and heartfelt message about how happy Blaine has been for the past three weeks of being together, which of course had made Kurt misty eyed. The second message was a picture of Blaine, wearing the red and navy bow tie Kurt had given him a few days earlier with his Dalton uniform.

 

Among that, Blaine had sent Kurt small ‘I love you’ texts between every class. Kurt wasn’t really sure where the excess of romance had come from, but he wasn’t really going to complain. He knew how Blaine felt. The past 4 or so weeks have been the best of his life.

 

There had also been a few messages within those that were extra flirty, and borderline sexual. Those ones made Kurt blush a fierce shade of red. Especially the one he had gotten in Literature, right before their substitute took role, that had nearly made him forget his own name.

 

Kurt took his usual seat in the back corner of the choir room, slipping his phone into his pocket as Rachel ran into the room.

 

“Guys! Before Mr. Schuester comes!” Rachel shouted, and everyone looked quizzically up at her. “To celebrate our win at sectionals, I want to invite everyone to my house for a Saturday night party. I’m not going to be serving alcohol because one of my fathers will be home and he doesn’t need to see me shitfaced.” Puckerman groaned from the corner.

 

“What’s the point, then?” He huffed, and Rachel shook her head at him.

 

“The point is, we won sectionals. We deserve to spend time together with cake and snacks, movies and party games.” Rachel said, handing out small invitations to everyone. “7pm sharp. Tomorrow.” She shouted before taking her seat front and center, right as Mr. Schue walked in.  

 

***

 

It was late by the time Kurt was home, finishing up his precalculus homework. When he was finally done, he changed into pyjama shorts and a T-shirt, and moisturized, before finally slipping into bed.

 

_B- Hey._

 

Kurt picked his phone up off his bedside table and read the message. A one word message was rare for Blaine..

 

_K- Hey. Is everything okay?_

 

_B- Yeah, I just miss you…_

_B- Can I Video call you?_

 

_K-Anytime, Bee <3 _

 

Kurt settled himself under the covers again, making sure he was comfortable before he answered the call.

 

“Hey Kurt.”

 

“Hey. So, before I forget. We’re having a glee party at Rachel’s this weekend. Do you want to come? I mean, you’ve met Finn, Rachel and Mercedes already but, you could meet everyone else, play party games and eat some cake.”

 

“Mmm, sure. Sounds fun.” Blaine drawled out. Kurt sighed.

 

“You sure you’re okay?”

 

He’d never seen Blaine act like this before, and it was starting to get to him. He didn’t exactly seem sad, just distant enough that Kurt knew something was off. Kurt watched Blaine rub his eyes, then trail that hand through his hair.

 

“Yeah I’m okay, just teenage hormone stuff that typically happens after reaching age.”

 

Kurt’s eyes grew wide. Oh. He remembered _that_  feeling. That feeling was also what made his hormones rampant just 7 months ago. Which is also, coincidentally, when he first masturbated. Before then he had never seen the appeal of anything sexual, but a month or so after he reached 17, his hormones drove up so much that he felt he had no choice but to investigate. Then that investigating turned into something more and he ended up having to change his bottoms and do a small load of laundry.

 

“Oh. Are you…”

 

“Touching myself?” Blaine asked, then held up his other hand. “Not yet, but I’m getting close to that point.”

 

Oh fuck. Kurt let out a shaky breath. His soulmate needed him, and taking this step wasn’t something that was going to deter him. Even if it scared the living hell out of him.

 

“Do you um. Fuck. Do you want help with that?”

 

“Please.”

 

As soon as Blaine spoke, Kurt set his phone down and closed his eyes, wondering if he really was doing this.

 

Yes, he was. No backing out.

 

He sat up in his bed and pulled off his shirt, wondering if he should lock his door just in case. It wasn’t unusual for him to sleep shirtless, or even naked, but that typically didn’t happen in early spring. Taking a deep breath, Kurt slid off his shorts and underwear, tossing them timidly to the floor. He heard the same shuffling from the other side of the call, and his nerves started amping up. Kurt reached over and turned on his bedside lamp, so there would be some light to illuminate him. By the time he finally resettled himself and set up his phone so it was aimed toward him, but he didn’t have to hold it, Blaine was also shirtless, and set up his own phone.

 

Shit.

 

 _Okay._ Kurt thought to himself, _You can do this. Blaine loves you, and everything will be fine. It’s okay. Just start small._ He scooted back from the camera a small bit and slid the blankets down to his waist, just barely covering the interesting parts of himself.

 

“Kurt, holy shit. Wait.” Blaine said then disappeared from camera.

 

So, Kurt waited, but he didn’t have to for long. After a minute, Blaine finally returned, gel rinsed out of his hair, and as he settled back into his bed, Kurt could see his… everything. The blood rushed from Kurt’s head and his hand flew down to squeeze around the base of his cock.

 

The way Blaine had angled his phone and all, he couldn’t see Blaine’s dick at all, but he could see Blaine’s hand reaching under the covers, clearly touching himself. Kurt thought that Blaine must have had the same reaction that he had, gripping himself tight with his left hand, thumb just barely moving along the shaft.

 

“Uh, Do you want to see me? For like, a second?” Kurt asked.

 

“Yes, please.” Was the response.

 

Kurt didn’t know where all this courage was coming from. Blaine, he supposed. If his soulmate needed something, release in this case, Kurt wanted to give it to him, even if a part of him felt nervous about it. He slid the blanket down farther, revealing his erection, which, thanks to his teenage virgin hormones, had appeared rather quickly. He picked up his phone and flipped the camera, nervously sliding his hand along his shaft. He heard Blaine groan.

 

“Oh my god Kurt, fuck. One second, please, don’t cum without me.”

 

That alone almost made Kurt cum. He stilled his hand and put his phone back up against the stand, his face neatly in frame. He watched as Blaine poured lube on his hand and- oh, that’s a good idea. Kurt grabbed some for himself out of his nightstand drawer and slid back into place. And he coated his own palm, he saw Blaine waiting for him, both of them beginning to stroke themselves now. Beautiful, gorgeous Blaine, who was currently jerking off on FaceTime with Kurt.  _Fuck._

 

“Why? Are you close?” Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded, his face flushed a deep pink.

 

“Hormones.” Blaine grunted out, and Kurt choked out a laugh that drifted into a moan.

 

“Hm, it’s okay. Me too.” He hummed out, and quickened his pace a small bit, go get closer to Blaine’s level. They stroked themselves off in silence, content to watch each other’s faces change and shift on the screen. After a minute, Blaine keened out a high whine.

 

“Kurt, fuck, I’m close. Can I-?

 

“God Blaine, just cum, please.” Kurt growled, and that did Blaine over. Kurt watched as his boyfriend’s eyebrows knit together and mouth dropped open as he let out a quiet cry. As he watched Blaine ride through his release, Kurt’s own orgasm hit him with brutal force, ripping through him and tearing him apart, covering his chest, palm, and a small bit of his bedsheets.

 

When he caught his breath, he looked up at his phone and saw Blaine, smiling at him with a blissed out face.

 

“That was fun. Um, thank you, Kurt.”

 

“Mmhm. You’re welcome. Thank you for helping me achieve the greatest orgasm my left hand has ever supplied me.” He smiled, and Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

 

“We should clean up and get to bed…” Blaine hummed softly.

 

“Yeah. Okay.”

 

“Goodnight Kurt.”

 

“Night Bee.” Kurt smiled sleepily as Blaine’s face disappeared from the screen.

 

Tonight they’d taken a pretty big step, and Kurt loved every moment of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small mentions of sex, but nothing else :)

Saturday night, almost the whole glee club was sat in Rachel's basement for the party- Brittany, Santana and Quinn were missing, just because there was Cheerios practice. They had finished watching a movie and eating snacks, Rachel getting fed up when most of the boys would talk throughout the film. They played spin the bottle for a while too, but Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine sat out. Mercedes didn't want to kiss anyone she didn't want to, and Kurt didn't want to watch Blaine kiss other people. Not even 5 minutes later, everyone started losing interest, and they quit playing.

Halfway through the party, everyone was bored out of their minds. Rachel really didn’t know how to throw a fun party when alcohol wasn’t involved. Kurt and Blaine were sitting together on the couch, Kurt’s arm wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders, with Mercedes and Finn next to them. Rachel was on the floor between Finn’s legs, surrounded by Puck, Sam, Tina, Mike and Artie. All of them were positioned in a circle, because Puck suggested they all play a different game, since the party was a flop.

“Okay everyone,” Puck began, “We’re going to be playing never have I ever. Since we can’t take shots, everyone put up 5 fingers. Good. When all fingers go down you’re out. No targeting a specific person. Whoever is the last out, has the lamest life. Rachel’s the host, she’ll start.”

Rached sat up a little straighter and smiled, looking around the room thinking of what she would say. Suddenly her eyes lit up. “Never have I ever been taller than 6 feet!” Finn, Mike, Sam, and Puck all put a finger down.

“Wait, I’m 6 foot even.” Kurt noted, and Rachel shook her head.

“It counts.” She hummed out in response, and Blaine chuckled, softly nudging Kurt as he put a finger down.

“Perks of being 5’7” He grinned, and Kurt squeezed his shoulder sweetly.

Sam clapped his hands once before speaking, “Never have I ever kissed a boy.”

“Cheater.” Kurt muttered before putting another finger down, along with Blaine, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes. 

“Okay. Never have I ever….” Sam thought for a moment, “Doubted my sexuality.” Only Blaine put a finger down, and Kurt raised a questioning brow at him.

“I thought I liked this girl after I came out but, once she kissed me I was reaffirmed that I’m definitely gay.” He smiled, and Kurt nodded, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Alright, never have I ever been kicked out of a restaurant.” Mike said, and Puckerman alone put a finger down, shrugging nonchalantly. 

“Never have I ever cheated on my significant other.” Tina called out. Finn and Puck were the only ones who put a finger down. Finn in guilt, and Puck in triumph.

“Here’s a simple one.” Artie started, “Never have I ever had sex.” He grinned, putting a finger down, along with Finn, Rachel, Mike, Tina and Puck. Blaine hesitated, looking over at Kurt to see that he was in the same boat.

“What exactly would you consider sex?” Kurt asked, and Rachel snapped her head at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, there are like, different ways to have sex…” He started, a blush rising to his cheeks, “I mean, not everything is penetrative or… whatever. Do you have to be together while doing it even? I mean I-”

“Achieving orgasm together. That’s sex, Kurt. Mutual masturbation counts too.” Atrie smiled, and Puck cut in.

“Uh, no, you have to be together! That’s the whole po-”

“It was my question so I’ll decide.” Artie said, and Kurt nodded, putting one of his fingers down, along with Blaine. The whole room began to let out a series of ‘ooooooooh’s, which got the boys flushing a shade of pink.

“Hmm. Never have I ever… slept naked.” Blaine said with a shrug, putting one of his fingers down. Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Mike, Tina, Puck and Sam all put a finger down as well. 

“I’m out.” Puck sighed and put down his final finger, then scooted out of the circle.

“Never have I ever eaten a whole pizza by myself.” Kurt said, smiling over at Finn, who reluctantly put a finger down.

“That was one time, Kurt. I’m out.” Finn said, as Sam and Artie put down a finger as well. Mercedes gave a coy smile, and sat up a little straighter.

“Never have I ever had phone sex.” She smiled, winking at Kurt, who huffed out a sigh and put his final finger down.

“I’m out.”

“Me too.” Blaine said, watching as Rachel, Mike and Tina put their fingers down as well.

The game continued for a while more until Mercedes alone was left with a single finger.

“I know you said that whoever is last out has the lamest life, but I consider this a victory. Some of you guys are high tier nasty.” She said, wiggling the final finger at everyone, laughing.

The party on lasted another hour, and by 10:30, Kurt and Blaine were heading back to the Hummel-Hudson house. As they got into the house, they were greeted with Burt and Carole sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Kurt smiled. He wasn’t sure how Carole convinced his dad to watch the Notebook with her, but he was impressed.

“Hey kid.” Burt called out, his eyes never leaving the screen. Carole shot a smirk his way, and Kurt shook his head, laughing silently.

“Hey dad. Mind if we join you?” Kurt asked, seeing how Blaine’s eyes were drawn to the screen.

“We’re halfway through. We can rewind it though..” Burt started, and Kurt shook his head, leading Blaine to the large chair against the wall.

“We’re fine.” He said a he took a seat, gesturing for Blaine to join him. He'd meant for Blaine to slide into the small space next to him, but he wasn’t complaining when Blaine slid onto his lap, resting his head on Kurt’s. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and held on tight, planting a soft kiss to his neck as they sat back and enjoyed the rest of the movie. 

At 1:16 am, Kurt woke up with a sleeping Blaine on his lap, and a large knit blanket draped over them. Kurt smiled and held onto Blaine tight, slowly getting out of the chair with Blaine in his arms, trying his best not to wake him. He slowly and carefully made his way up the stairs and into his room. He laid Blaine on one side of the bed and made his way back to silently close his bedroom door.

He gently slid off Blaine’s socks and pants, thankful he was wearing underwear, and tucked him under the blankets, smiling happily as Blaine relaxed into the warmth. Kurt himself changed into a tank top and pair of pajama shorts, then went to the bathroom to do a quick run through of his moisturizing routine. 

Five minutes later he was making his way over to his bed, settling in next to Blaine, who immediately slid over and nuzzled himself into Kurt’s chest. He smiled happily and kissed the top of Blaine’s head, his hair gel already starting to wear out, gentle curls forming on his head. Kurt smiled and held onto him tighter, humming softly as he drifted off to sleep, wrapped around the boy he loves dearly.


	7. One Month

Thursday afternoon, Kurt was sitting on the couch with his family, watching football. Well, they were watching football. Kurt was reading the latest issue of Vogue. He and Blaine had been talking a lot earlier, but Blaine had stopped responding. Kurt was a little melancholy about it. He understood Blaine had a life and rigorous private school homework, but it was their one month anniversary, and he’d been hoping to spend it talking to his boyfriend. It’s insignificant, sure, but important all the same. Important to Kurt, at least. This is his soulmate, after all.

When a knock on the front door came, Kurt shot up from the couch to answer it. Anything to get away from sports. He opened the door and was greeted by Blaine’s face. His beautifully adorable face.

“Hey Kurt!” He said happily, then pulled a small bouquet of white daisies from behind his back. “Happy one month!”

“Blaine! You’re such a sweetheart!” Kurt said, pulling his boyfriend into a hug, being careful not to damage the flowers.

“But, I didn’t get anything for you.” Kurt said as they pulled away, taking the flowers from him and rubbing along his boyfriends shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Kurt. Honestly. Being yours is good enough for me. I just want to show you how grateful I am to have you. Forever and always.” Blaine smiled, eyes shining up at Kurt, whose own glasz eyes were starting to become red and misty. 

“You sap.” He said, and quickly kissed the shorter boy’s cheek. “Come on in. I’m going to find something to put these in.”

As Kurt got a vase for the flowers, Blaine stayed in the living room, talking to Kurt’s parents and stepbrother. Once Kurt finished with the flowers, he escorted Blaine away from his brother and to his room then, where he set the vase on his dresser, smiling at the bouquet before turning to Blaine.

“Well hello there, my beautiful boy.” He smiled, taking a step closer to his boyfriend so their bodies were brushing against each other. “Thanks again for those flowers. Remind me to treat you sometime in return.”

“I love you so much.” Blaine whispered, shifting onto his tiptoes to kiss his soulmate. Kurt sighed into the pressure and kissed back sweetly, wrapping his arms loosely around Blaine’s shoulders.

“I love you too. So so much.” Kurt whispered between kisses, Blaine pulling him back in for more. 

After a minute or so, Kurt pulled away, opting instead to stare deep into Blaine’s eyes. They were the prettiest eyes he’s ever seen in his life. Light brown, with bursts of honey gold, and specks of forest green along the edge of the iris. Whoever said brown eyes aren’t beautiful has never seen eyes like this before. Brown doesn’t do them any justice. There are no words to describe the color except for absolute perfection. 

“Wanna watch a movie with me?” Kurt asked, finally drawing his attention away from his boyfriends distractingly astonishing eyes. “I just got Sweeney Todd back from Rachel.”

“Mmhm. Yeah, okay.” 

Blaine sat on the corner of the bed as Kurt put the movie in the DVD player and turned out the light. Kurt settled up against the pile of pillows lining the headboard and patted the space next to him. Blaine moved to occupy the spot, cuddling up to Kurt’s side while he covered them up with a thick crochet blanket.

***

Halfway through the movie, Blaine was struggling to restrain himself. 

It all started because Kurt decided to place his hand on Blaine’s knee, which was innocent enough. Then, at an agonizingly slow pace, he began moving his hand closer to Blaine’s middle. Now, Kurt’s hand was resting right on his inner thigh, his thumb absentmindedly swiping along his inseam, and his pinky finger mere centimeters away from his crotch. Even the blood gushing on the screen couldn’t phase away his growing interest and rapid heartbeat. 

As Kurt slid his hand up the tiniest bit, finally putting the smallest amount of pressure where Blaine wanted it, Blaine gave up.

He shot up and slid his leg over Kurt’s waist, so that he was straddling the other boy. Upon doing this, Blaine discovered that Kurt’s actions were very intentional, and he was just nearly as hard as Blaine was. Kurt’s hands immediately found their place on Blaine’s waist, and their lips met. They kissed with a ferocious amount of passion, their stomachs bubbling with emotion as they tried to contain themselves enough, perfectly aware that there were three people in the room directly below them. 

But the moment that Blaine just barely ground his hips against Kurt’s, all sense had been thrown out the window. All they could feel, all they needed, was each other. 

Blaine pulled away from Kurt’s mouth to place wet, suckling kisses along his neck and jaw, as Kurt’s hands pulled Blaine’s hips against his own at a teasingly slow, yet even pace.

“You’re so gorgeous, Blaine. So perfect.” Kurt said softly, his usually higher voice taking on a low tone spurring Blaine on ever more. 

As they quickened their movements, pushing each other closer and closer to the breaking point, Kurt gripped Blaine so hard his knuckles turned white and his nails dug into Blaine’s skin. 

“Fuck, Blaine…” Kurt whispered, pressing his face into Blaine's hair, muffling a rather loud moan as he hit his release. Kurt then slid his hand to the front of Blaine's pants and undid the top button. He reached his hand in, grabbed Blaine's throbbing member and added pressure, Blaine's hips never ceasing their movements. Seconds later Blaine reached his his own tipping point, biting hard into Kurt’s neck, nearly drawing blood as he ruined his (favorite) underwear. 

They sat there for a moment, catching their breaths and relishing in the post-orgasm afterglow. Suddenly, Kurt started laughing softly, and Blaine couldn’t help but join him. 

“Ummmm,” Kurt chuckled out, “You wanna borrow some pyjama shorts?”

“Please. Also your bathroom.” 

***

After they were both effectively cleaned and dressed in Kurt’s pjs, they cuddled each other under the covers, listening to each other’s breaths rise and fall in sync. 

“You’re going to have a hickey for a long time.” Blaine sleepily mumbled, his voice further muffled by where his face was pressing against Kurt’s chest. 

“Mmm.” Kurt chuckled, “Well, you’re lucky I have an extensive scarf collection. Sorry if I hurt your hips with my death grip.” Kurt apologized, and Blaine shook his head. 

“No. I liked it. Made me feel safe. Wanted. Owned.” Blaine paused, and Kurt’s breath hitched in his throat. “It was good.” Kurt smiled as Blaine emphasized his point with a soft kiss to his chest. 

As Blaine drifted off, Kurt pressed gentle, lingering kisses to the top of his head, rubbing gently along his back. Blaine’s dangerously long eyelashes were fluttering as he slept, and it took everything in Kurt not to touch them, to see if they were as soft as they looked. 

He was nearly asleep when he heard his bedroom door open. After a moment, he could hear his father chuckling softly, and Carole’s distant voice telling him to leave them alone. 

“He’s growing up, Burt. Give him his privacy.”

As the door closed and the footsteps faded away into the darkness, Kurt’s smile grew wider. Finally, after years of misfortune, bullying and general shittiness, things were going his way.


	8. Pamela Anderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finally meets Blaine's mom

“Buttered popcorn, made specially for one Kurt Hummel.” Blaine says charmingly as he walks into his bedroom with a large bowl of popcorn. He slides into his bed next to Kurt as he unpauses the movie and they split the large bowl of popcorn. 

He and Kurt had only hung out at Blaine’s house three or four times since they’d gotten together, but it was nice for when they wanted to be alone, since Blaine’s Mom traveled so much for work. That, and Blaine didn’t have any pesky stepbrothers who come into his room every couple of hours for “relationship advice”. 

“So, Kurt.” Blaine started as the movie credits began to roll. He muted the tv and set the empty popcorn bowl on the nightstand. “Next week is your birthday.”

“Mmhmm.” Kurt hummed out, twirling his finger in mock celebration. “The big 1-8. I could legally be a porn star. Ooh! Or buy lottery tickets.” Blaine laughed softly. 

“Yeah. Is there anything specific that you want for your birthday?” Blaine asked, laying his head on Kurt’s lap, humming out happily as Kurt’s hand threaded through Blaine’s hair. Kurt always knew how to soothe Blaine- and how to drive him insane with want. 

“Honestly, Blaine? I just want to spend it with you. I don’t need any gifts. I don’t need you to spend money on me. Okay?” He said sweetly, and Blaine furrowed his brows in return. 

“There’s really nothing you want from me?”

“Just your unrequited love and attention.” Kurt smiled and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on the tip of Blaine’s nose. Blaine pushed himself onto his elbows and captured Kurt’s fleeting lips in his own. As the kiss got more heated, Kurt held Blaine’s face in his hands, sighing happily into the pressure, sucking lightly on Blaine’s tongue. 

Blaine’s eyes shot open when he heard the doorknob turn. 

“Blainey days! What do you want for din- oh! Hello there, boy-sucking-on-my-son’s-tongue!” 

The boys barely pulled away from each other, foreheads resting against one another’s. Blaine sighed at the intrusion- and Kurt’s horrid attempts at holding back a smile. 

“Hi mom. Busy.”

“Yes, well, I was going to ask what you wanted to have for dinner but it looks like you’re already eating face.” Kurt choked out a laugh and Blaine glared at him. 

“I love your mom.” He said as Blaine sat up from his lap, turning to face the door, where his mother was smiling teasingly at him.

“Yeah. Mom, this is my boyfriend and soulmate, Kurt. Kurt, this is my mother, Pamela Anderson.”

“Hello sweetheart. Call me Pam. How long have you and my darling boy been together?” She asked, leaning against the doorway. Blaine rolled his eyes. Was she ever going to leave them alone?

“A little bit over a month. Your son is very sweet.” Kurt said, smiling at Blaine and winking at the cold look he gave in return. Blaine wasn’t really in the mood for small talk with his mother at the moment. Not when his boyfriend was here and his lips were still kissed red. 

“Well, since Blaine is being grumpy I’m going to order in some dinner. Pizza sound good?” Both boys nodded in return. “Okay well.. use protection or whatever.” Pam said, and left with a wink, closing the door firmly behind her. 

Blaine groaned and fell back against the bed, exasperated, using his hands to hide his rising blush. Why do parents feel the need to embarrass their children around the people who matter most?

“I’m going to die.” He said, voice muffled by his hands. 

“I really like your mom.” Kurt chuckled, and Blaine shook his head, grunting in protest. 

“Can we please just keep kissing now?” He asked, and Kurt laughed even louder. The older boy crawled over and straddled Blaine’s hips, planting kisses along his cheeks and face until the other boy let out a laugh. 

“As long as you quit being a grumpy butt.” He said, and Blaine smiled exaggeratingly wide in return. 

With a smile, Kurt’s lips were back on his, and his tongue was free once again to roam his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short! But the next one is super long so, it'll make up for it!


	9. Promise

Kurt covered his face and flushed a deep shade of red as everyone finished singing Happy Birthday to him. Although, he couldn’t hear much of his parents, brother or boyfriend- Rachel’s voice always overpowered everyone else’s, by her intention. They had just finished the dinner of Kurt’s choice, and had now moved on to cake, everyone digging in to the Vanilla concoction- except for Rachel, who had a vegan cupcake set aside for her.

“Thanks for making the dinner and cake, Carole. It was really good.” Kurt thanked his stepmother, and she waved him off.

“It’s your birthday, Kurt. It was my pleasure.” She said sweetly, and Burt stood, returning with a thick envelope with a small, red bow on it. He sat back in his seat and handed it to his son, smiling.

“Happy Birthday, kid. We never know what to get you, and you’re so damn picky so..” Burt shrugged and Kurt smiled sympathetically at him. He always has been rather difficult to buy for. He opened the envelope and gasped, pulling out ten one hundred dollar bills. 

“Dad… I can’t-”

“Kurt. You’re eighteen. This is a big deal for you, and I know you’ll spend it responsibly.” Burt said smiling. Kurt put a thankful hand over his father’s and smiled, giving him the look that’s always spoken a thousand words between them. 

“Shit, am I going to get that much for my eighteenth birthday, too?” Finn asked, perking up in his chair. Carole shrugged at him teasingly.

“Us next!” Rachel said, handing Kurt a box. He opened it carefully, sliding his empty plate out of the way. His eyes widened and he looked at her, slowly.

“Rachel… Is this actually Burberry?” He asked, slowly pulling the scarf out of the box, examining it closely. Rachel nodded, excitingly. “Oh my god! This must have cost at least three hundred dollars! How did you afford it?!”

“Well, mostly Finn afforded it but, I figured you deserve it for putting up with me. And Finn.” She said, smiling wide, and Kurt blew a kiss at her, neatly setting the scarf back in the box.

Blaine tapped on Kurt’s shoulder and handed him a small, wrapped envelope. Kurt gave him a stern look. 

“Blaine, I told you I didn’t need you to get me anything..” He said softly, before opening the package. He smiled fondly. “A gift card to the Lima Bean?”

“Thirty dollars worth, thank you very much.” Blaine said, softly bumping Kurt’s shoulder with his own. 

“Thank you. It’ll probably last us about a week.” Kurt joked, planting a quick kiss on Blaine’s cheek.

“Alright, Birthday Boy.” Burt said, grabbing the dirty plates. “You go on upstairs. We’ll handle the dishes.” Kurt nodded and smiled, grabbing Blaine’s hand and his presents, making his way upstairs. 

When they got up to his room, he closed his bedroom door behind them and set his presents aside. Kurt smiled and grabbed both of Blaine’s hands, swinging them gently between them.

“Thanks again for that coffee card. That just means that I’m covering the next few dates.” He said teasingly, absentmindedly scrunching his nose up.

“You’re so cute when you do that.” Blaine whispered, his lips parting open as he stared in awe at his beautiful, gorgeous boyfriend. 

“Says you.” Kurt mumbled before pressing his lips to Blaine’s. He walked them backward toward him bed, letting Blaine fall back. Kurt crawled next to him and laid back against the pillows, patting the space next to him which, as always, Blaine immediately occupied. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaines waist, pressing small, barely there kisses along his cheek and the tip of his nose.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes, love?”

“Will you… We… Shit.” He stopped, frustrated. Kurt furrowed his brows, scooting back some so he could get a better look at Blaine. 

“Are you okay?” Kurt worriedly asked. Blaine nodded and took a deep breath.

“I just… We’ve been going… places, to say the least. I mean we’ve… orgasmed together at least a dozen times now and I just was wondering if maybe you’d want to take it to the next step and make love to me? I mean, if you want. And if you don’t have the materials, I brought some just in case and I know that’s sort of cocky but-”

“Blaine?”

“...Yes?”

“I think… I’d really want to do that.” 

Kurt wished he could take a picture of Blaine’s face in that moment, because his face lit up brighter than a christmas tree. 

“Really?! Do you have, um… stuff?”

“I have half of the stuff.” Kurt said, reaching across Blaine, into his nightstand drawer. He pulled out a half empty bottle of lube and set it between them, softly stroking Blaine’s arm. “I don’t have any condoms though, and I’m not sure I’d want to have sex without-”

“I brought one! I mean, I bought some a couple days ago just in case so…” Blaine said nervously and pulled it out of his pocket, setting it next to the lube on the bed sheets.

“Okay.” Kurt said, exhaling shakily. “So we’re doing this?” Blaine nodded.

“And you’re sure you want me to be in you?” Blaine nodded once again.

“Okay. Um, take off your clothes for me, please? You can leave your underwear on. I’m going to lock the door and take off my- yeah.” Kurt slid off the bed and walked to the door, locking it firmly. He stared intently at the white painted wood, taking a few deep breaths. They were actually doing this.

He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, setting it on top of the dresser next to him. When he turned around, all the blood rushed from his head and rushed south. There was Blaine, mostly naked, sitting back on his feet, staring dreamily at Kurt. 

Kurt took in another deep breath and unbuttoned his own pants, sliding them off and shimmying himself out of them. He folded them and set them aside, a part of him enjoying making Blaine wait.

He walked gingerly to the bed and crawled on top of it, gently caressing Blaine’s thigh. He didn’t feel as nervous, now that he was actually touching Blaine. In the moment it felt as though nothing mattered, except for how his boyfriend felt. 

“Lay back for me sweetheart.” Kurt said softly, and Blaine obeyed, propping his head on a pillow. Kurt reached over him and grabbed one of the smaller throw pillows to prop Blaine’s hips up. He gently trailed kisses from Blaine’s knee to his thigh, then boldly mouthed over Blaine’s cock through his tight, black boxers.

Blaine threw his head back and moaned loud, Kurt gently smacked the side of his thigh.

“You have to be quiet, Blaine. There are four other people downstairs.” Kurt said softly, rubbing Blaine’s leg sweetly.

“Right. Right. Okay.” Blaine panted out, writhing his hips to draw Kurt in again. 

It worked, of course. Kurt pressed kisses over his boxers, teasing his hands along the waistband. 

“Off. Take them off.” Blaine whispered, and Kurt complied, sliding his underwear slowly over the curve of his ass. He pressed a soft, fleeting kiss to the newly exposed skin before pulling the clothing all the way off, tossing it absentmindedly on the floor. 

“Can you hand me the lube, please?” Kurt asked, holding his hand out above Blaine’s stomach. Blaine quickly grabbed the bottle and put it in Kurt’s hand, squeezing it closed and pushing it toward him.

Kurt sat back on his haunches and lubed up his first three fingers, accidentally dribbling some on the bed sheets. He crawled over Blaine and put his forefinger against his entrance, barely brushing across it.

“Are you ready?” Kurt asked, pressing kisses across Blaine’s chest.

“Yes. In, please.” Blaine said, and took in a sharp breath when Kurt’s finger entered him. He wiggled it around experimentally, then began to slowly thrust it once he felt Blaine relax. 

“More.” Blaine grunted out, and Kurt added a second finger, scissoring and crooking the digits inside of him. Kurt planted kisses along Blaine’s chest and shoulders, sucking a hickey into his collarbone. 

“More, please.” Blaine gasped out, as Kurt’s finger brushed against his prostate. Kurt complied, adding in his third finger among the other two. He picked up his pace a bit, moving in and out of Blaine with a quicker rhythm. 

After a few aching moments, Blaine began getting frustrated. Despite the intrusion, he wanted more. Bigger. Deeper. Harder. Faster. 

“More. Kurt, more, please. I want you. Please, More.” Blaine panted, wriggling his hips up and down, as Kurt slid his fingers out. 

“Are you sure you’re ready, love?” Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, looking up at him with glossy, blown out eyes. 

Kurt picked up the condom and unwrapped it, sliding it over his length. He grabbed some more lube and applied it to himself, stroking his member to slickness. He lined himself up with Blaine’s entrance and looked at him, raising his eyebrows at him to triple check he was ready. 

Blaine nodded at Kurt and grabbed the older boys shoulders to steady himself. Kurt slowly and gently pushed himself in, firmly holding Blaine’s hips. 

“Fuck, Kurt.” Blaine whined softly as Kurt pushed himself in, burying himself to the hilt. He stayed still for a while, allowing Blaine to get used to the stretch. Kurt kissed along his face, peppering his cheeks, jaw, nose, forehead and lips. 

“Okay. I’m ready, Kurt.” Blaine said after a couple of minutes. The unmoving feeling inside of him was too much, yet not enough at the same time. He needed more. Yearned for movement. 

His eyes fell shut as Kurt began to move, slowly pulling himself out to the tip, then pushing himself in, moving slightly faster with each motion. 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s shoulders and pulled his bottom half up, changing the angle. When Kurt once again brushed over his prostate, Blaine moaned and covered his mouth. 

“Kurt please. Harder. Faster. I want to feel it tomorrow.” Kurt paused his movements and stared at him. 

“Are you sure, Blaine? It could be too much…”

“No.” Blaine said, shaking his head. “I want it. Give me all you’ve got.”

“As long as you’re quiet.” Kurt said, and lifted Blaine’s hips up a bit, getting a better grip. Blaine securely held his hand over his mouth and looked at Kurt with wide eyes, drowning in anticipation. 

Kurt smirked at him, before thrusting in once as deep and hard as he could go. Blaine threw his head back and moaned loud, voice muffled by his hand. 

Satisfied, Kurt kept thrusting with a quick pace, hips snapping fiercely into Blaine, each push shaking the bed, nearly to the point of the headboard hitting the wall. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt’s back, keeping him in tight. 

After a few minutes, Blaine couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Kurt. Please, come in me, please. Fuuuck.” He keened high, holding onto Kurt’s shoulders tight, his nails leaving crescent shaped marks on his porcelain skin. Kurt adjusted himself to hold Blaine’s weight with one hand, using the other to stroke Blaine’s member, with quick and sharp strokes. 

“You come too. God, Blaine. Please, I want to feel that.” Kurt moaned, burying his face into the crook of Blaine’s neck. 

Not too long after, Blaine was seeing stars. He whined high and loud, shooting steaks of pearly white across his and Kurt’s stomachs. His ass clenched and spasmed around Kurt, and Kurt came then, letting out a low, primal growl.

He stilled his hips and laid atop Blaine’s body, catching his breath and gently stroking Blaine’s arm.

“I love you, Kurt.” Blaine smiled, happy and sated and so so in love with the man on top of him. Kurt smiled, pressing a kiss into Blaine’s neck.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Kurt whispered, then sat back on his feet, pulling off the condom and wrinkling his nose at the mess. He tied it off and threw it in the trash can, then grabbed a tissue, cleaning the rest of the mess off of his boyfriend’s body.

Kurt then lifted the blankets, and the two of them slid underneath, twining their bodies together as they bathed in the post-orgasmic bliss.

After a couple minutes, however, Kurt sat up again and turned away, rummaging through his nightstand drawer once again.

“Kurt? What are you doing?” Blaine asked, furrowing his brows. He sat up as well, tilting his head to get a better look. When Kurt turned back toward him, Blaine gasped. “Kurt…”

In Kurt’s hands, was a small, red velvet box. The kind that normally held rings. Kurt opened the box then and confirmed Blaine's assumptions, revealing a gorgeous sterling silver band, with a small black platinum line going through the center.

“Kurt.. what is this for? I- We’re young. Is this..?”

“Not an engagement ring, Blaine.” Kurt said with a smile, and Blaine let out a small sigh of relief. He didn’t know how in the world he’d explain an engagement ring to his mother at age 17. “It’s a promise ring.”

“A promise ring?” Blaine asked, eyes shining with love and admiration. “What for?”

“Well, for us. To promise that we’ll always belong to each other. That we will get married someday. That we’ll be together forever.” Kurt grinned, pulling out the ring and grabbing Blaine’s left hand. “Do… you accept?” He asked, and Blaine nodded fervently.

“God, Kurt, of course I do.” He said sweetly, smiling brighter than the sun as Kurt slid the thin band on his ring finger. 

It felt comforting to him, a constant reminder that Kurt was there for him, always. 

It felt like a promise.

It felt like love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2/3 more chapters left…
> 
> Don't forget to review to make my day <3


	10. Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the beginning

“I’m just going to miss you…” Blaine sighs, running his fingers along Kurt’s bare chest, where his head was currently laying.

“I know, sweetheart. I’m going to miss you, too. But we’ll visit each other and talk every day. Besides, New York isn’t that far away.” Kurt says, mostly to comfort Blaine.

The truth is, he’s scared too. Going to college in another state is intimidating enough, but Kurt’s really going to miss Blaine. His dad too, but mostly Blaine. Graduation was easy for him. He was giving a final goodbye to the asshats who bullied him for four years straight. But the fact that the next step was actually packing and leaving for another state… was really scary to him.

Sure, he was excited to be starting the next chapter of his life, but he didn’t want to leave Blaine alone. He had no one, especially with his mom being gone most of the time. He just wants his sweet boy to be okay…

“I’ll just have to write on my arms for you too see every single day then.” Blaine hummed, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt’s skin- who smiled in response.

“I will love that, Bee” Blaine leaned his head up, puckering his lips until Kurt kissed him, savoring the taste of his boyfriend.

“Kurt! Blaine! Come on! Everyone’s going to be here soon!” Finn called up to them, and they both reluctantly got up..

“We’ll have all summer to spend together, Bee. Now we have to be with friends.”

“Okay…” Blaine nodded and followed Kurt downstairs and out the back door. Outside, Finn was already in the pool while Burt was setting up the grill, Carole mixing up lemonade next to him.

Within 20 minutes, all the glee kids had shown up and were mingling in the yard, working up their hunger for the burgers that Burt was starting.

Blaine treaded in the corner of the pool near Finn and Sam, talking about various topics, but once they started comparing Rachel and Quinn’s boobs, Blaine turned away, exiting the conversation. His eyes landed on Kurt (as always), who was sitting on the side of the pool with his feet resting in the water, talking to Rachel and Mercedes.

Blaine took in a deep breath and sunk underwater, swimming to the shallow where his boyfriend was. He popped out of the water then, Kurt laughing as Rachel flinched away.

“Hey there!” Kurt smiled, patting Blaine’s wet and matted curls. Blaine stood in the waist deep water then and hopped onto the ledge, sitting right in between Kurt’s legs, who scooted back to give him more room. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s middle and rested his head on his shoulder, pressing their cheeks together.

“Oh my gOD, BLAINE!” Rachel yelled, her eyes growing wide. “Is that an ENGAGEMENT RING?!?!?” She screeched, and suddenly everyone’s eyes were on them.

“A what?” Burt asked, furrowing his brows as he walked toward his son.

“What? Rachel, n-no..” Blaine stuttered, covering the ring with his other hand. Up until that day, he had been wearing the ring on a chain around his neck, but he hadn’t wanted the chain to fall off while he was swimming, so he decided to actually wear the ring this time. Which, apparently was poor judgement on his part. He hadn’t thought anyone would even notice.

“Rach, we aren’t stupid. It’s a promise ring, okay?” Kurt clarified, turning to look at his father, who looked relieved. “We’re 17 and 18 years old. We know better.”

“Yeah.” Blaine agreed, bringing Kurt’s hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

Everyone murmured and turned away, their attentions quickly returning to their previous topics. Blaine turned his head to face Kurt, who pressed their lips together in return. Kurt held Blaine’s face, keeping him close as he sucked gently on his bottom lip, before invading his mouth with his tongue.

Suddenly, a flood of cold water fell over them, and as Kurt pulls away, he spots Finn running away, tossing an empty bucket aside.

“That’s it!” Kurt yells, shooting up and bolting after his brother, pushing him into the pool when he circles back around. Before he can claim his victory, Kurt yelps as Finn pulls him into the water. Finn looks worried for a moment, but when he resurfaces, Kurt’s laughing, teasingly splashing his brother.

Blaine sighs contentedly as he watches Kurt. He’d never known that he could feel so at home just by looking at someone. His soulmate- he reminds himself.

Kurt is his home.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 years in the future...

***

“Ow, fuck.” Kurt muttered under his breath, pulling his finger away from the dress he was making to examine the needle prick. No blood. This time….

“Daddy, what’s that mean?”

Ah shit.

“Nothing, Lizzy. Don’t worry about it. But don’t say it. It’s not a nice word.” Kurt sighed, sticking the needle in the side of the mannequin, giving up for the day. Designing costumes for broadway wasn’t intentionally his career, but after he was given the opportunity 8 years ago in place of an ensemble role, he was sold on it. He walked over and picked up the four year old, her blonde pigtails swinging as she giggled, bright blue eyes glimmering with happiness.

“Where’s your doppelganger, huh?” Kurt asked, walking out of his office and into the hallway. He had thought the house was too quiet. After all, the twins were rambunctious as all hell.

“He’s downstairs.” Elizabeth said, pointing in that direction. Kurt sighed, going down the stairs as quickly as he could with a child in his hands. If that boy was going through the plate of cookies that was left out for the elementary school’s bake sale the next day, he was going to be in big trouble.

“Hepburn, how many times have I told yo-” Kurt froze once he got to the kitchen, letting Elizabeth wrangle herself out of his grip. The cookies were still there, perfectly untouched. Hepburn was on the living room floor, an array of crayons all around him.

“Daddy!” He shouted, grabbing the paper he was working on and bounded toward Kurt. He handed his father the paper, smiling. “Look what I made for papa!”

Kurt examined the drawing and smiled fondly. It was pretty good for a four year old, depicting their family. Two little blonde bundles of joy, one with short hair and one with long. A tall figure with brown hair, framing the face perfectly. There was another, with curly black hair, which made Kurt smile. Blaine only ever wore his hair ungelled at home. The final figure stood close to Blaine, with brown curly hair, a shade darker than Kurt’s.

“It’s so good Hepburn! Papa’s gonna love it.” Kurt encouraged, handing the drawing back to him.

“What am I gonna love?”

“Papa!” The twins shouted simultaneously, running toward Blaine in the doorway, hugging him close. Tracy bounded past Blaine, and into Kurt’s outstretched arms.

“Hey Trace! How was school today?” He asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Boring. I hate math.” She said, dropping her bag on the floor. “Papa’s music class was the best!” 

“Oh, was it?” Kurt asked, smirking at Blaine, who was beaming up at him. Blaine had ended up going to NYU and getting a teaching degree to teach elementary school music, which their 6 year old daughter adored. Mostly because she got to be the favorite student in her papa’s class.

“Hey! Daddy said don’t eat those!” Lizzy yelled, and Kurt turned around, to see Tracy unwrapping the cookies.

“But I just want one!” She said, giving her daddy the most adorable puppy eyes ever- a trait she had clearly gotten from Blaine.

“No. I’ll make some more cookies tomorrow. Those are for your school’s bake sale.” 

“Fine.” Tracy huffed, turning to the twins. “Come on! Let’s go play.” The twins squealed in unison and followed Tracy up the stairs to their playroom to play. Kurt smiled as he watch them go, jumping slightly when he felt hands on his hips. 

“Hello there.” Kurt purred, turning around to face his husband of 12 years, nuzzling their noses together. “Work was good?”

“Mmhm. You?” Blaine asked, humming softly into Kurt’s ear and they fully embraced each other, swaying gently in the living room, as if they were dancing to the beat of each other’s heartbeats. 

“Fine. I cussed in front of Lizzy.” Kurt whispered, and Blaine laughed.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Shut up.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

They swayed more now, sow dancing in the living room to the sounds of the city, to each others breathing, with Kurt pressing kisses along the sides of Blaine’s face and neck. The sound of their children’s laughter was echoing down the halls, and Blaine smiled, forever thankful that he was able to spend his life with this man.

“Kurt?”

“Mm?”

“I love you too.”

END


End file.
